1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breast protectors and more particularly pertains to a new breast protection device for a nursing mother for providing absorbent and skin irritant-less material for the breast of a nursing mother.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of breast protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, breast protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,336; U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,976; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,629; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,729.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new breast protection device for a nursing mother. The prior art includes cup-shaped pads being placed over he breasts of nursing mothers.